Powderpuff
by TwinkieTUTUS
Summary: ONE SHOT! Kimiko plays the game of powderpuff, and comes out with INTERESTING results. Mostly action, but it has some RaiKim at the end.


**Disclaimer: Ok so I under NO circumstances own Xiaolin Showdown. I just like it... a lot... and Rai's pretty fine himself too... : )**

* * *

"Set, HUT!" 

Kimiko Tohomiko ran down the field, waiting for the quarterback, her friend Keiko, to throw her the ball so she could make the winning touchdown. It flew through the air, and Kimiko, the receiver, caught it effortlessly. She then scrambled around all of the linemen on the defense's side and crossed the end zone line right when the buzzer rang.

"FRESHMEN WIN THE GAME!" the announcer yelled into the loudspeaker. Miscellaneous cheer and whoops were heard throughout the crowd, as well as a lot of "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" 's coming from the upperclassmen.

Kimiko rejoined her team in their huddle as they prepared to sit the next game out. It was her freshman year of high school, as the temple had let her finish out her first year. Of course, she was always dragged away on Shen Gong Wu missions and had missed so many classes she _almost_ NGed. But she pulled through in the end. Currently, she was at her inter-class powderpuff game, and she had just won the first game: Freshman vs. Senior. (A/N unfair, I know, but that's how I'm going to have to play on the 21st. It's horrible!) Her team had gone all out on their uniforms: they were wearing the powderpuff T-shirt (Which had a girly longhorn on it (it was cute)), their's of which were neon pink, black and pink plaid skirts, hot pink knee socks, high ponytails, and hot pink bandanas on their head like headbands that said their nickname. The shoes were preferance-based, so basically it was varying kinds of tennis shoes. All the other teams were in like, the shirts and matching shorts. The Freshmen **definately** got style points for that!

It was funny; the seniors were sulking on the other side of the field, making fun of the sophmores and juniors that were warming up on the field. 'Oh hey! I'm supposed to be paying attention here!' Kimiko thought to herself as she switched her attention back to the matter at hand.

"Ok guys," one of the coaches, Carter, said, "great job out there. Mad props to Miss Kimiko for that **incredible** end-of-the-game touchdown!" Cheers were heard. "Ok, anyway, that mean-"

"THAT MEANS," the other coach, John, interrupted, "THAT YOU GUYS ALMOST LOST THIS ONE, AND I WILL **NOT** LET MY TEAM LOSE! **YOU HEAR ME?!**"

'Hah, John freaking out over the game never gets old,' Kimiko thought. 'Although if he blows that whistle one more time I swear...'

For the next 15 minutes or so, the two coaches went over plays for the girls, detailing every position to the T, making sure nothing was left out. If they won the next game, they'd be the first freshmen in 18 years to win the powderpuff tournament.

Ok, so you're probably asking yourself, "What is powderpuff?" Well, its like the girl version of football. The girl play on the field and the guys are the cheerleaders (Except for Carter and John. They're the coaches). The whole school plays each other: Freshmen vs. Sophmores vs. Juniors vs. Seniors.

Anyway, after Carter and John stopped talking, the team went to the stands to get drinks and to rest before the second game. Also to watch the other teams to try and figure out good way to foil both the defense and offense of whatever team the ended up going against. Kimiko sat with Keiko of course, and together they talked about the guys who were cheering on the sidelines, the game, and then how adorable the uniforms were. Basically, just babbling until the next game. After 4 quarters were up, the Juniors defeated the Sophmores, so there was another 15 minute break for the Juniors to rest and go over the game plan. Carter and John pulled the Freshmen back together, and then it was go time.

* * *

Carter held up a big dry erase board with the number 7 on it. 'Play seven, ok Kimiko, that's the one that won the first game. Focus.' Once the play was finished, Kimiko looked up into the stands and saw something she never saw coming: Raimundo Pedrosa was sitting in the stands.

"KIMIKO!" John yelled.

"Oh, right. SORRY JOHN!" she yelled back. She ran back to her position, more determined than ever to win.

* * *

The majority of the game passed uneventfully. Well, not really. Both teams scored 8 touchdowns each, tying the game, and the last one the Freshmen made was by far the most interesting one throughout the entire tournament. One of the girls, Tori, had been running for the ball, as she was another one playing receiver. She saw where it was going to land, but then she saw a hole in the turf. So to avoid it, she jumped over it, losing balance and starting to fall over in the process. But then she turned the fall into a round-off, and then her momentum flipped her backwards into a back handspring. But the most amazing thing came next. Her momentum was still going, so she jumped up into a backflip, but before she flipped all the way around, she reached out and caught the ball. Incredibly, she didn't hit _ANYBODY_. But then she totally didn't realize what she did so as everyone (and I mean like everyone: coaches, people in the stands, the players on the field...) was just standing there with their mouths hanging open at what she just did, she skipped down the field into the end zone, doing her little victory dance. Then she turned around and saw everyone standing there and said, "What? Did I do something wrong?" So Carter pulled her aside and explained everything to her, not believing that she didn't realize what she did. Multiple times "But I've never done it on the ground before!" was heard, as well as "I did what?!"

Anyway, so it was fourth quarter, 34.2 seconds left on the clock, and the teams were high on adrenaline. Tori was sitting out because while she was talking to Carter, she tripped over the ditch on the field and landed hard on her wrist. (A/N yeah, Loos Field is weird. They have this little pit/ditch thing on the sides of the field. It's crazy!) So, Carter wrote a big number 10 on the board this time, signalling to the team that they were going for the one play they hadn't used all night, the one they'd affectionately named "The Senior Smackdown". Ok, so it wasn't so affectionately, but whatever.

The teams lined up, snarling at each other, knowing that this play was quite possibly the last. Whoever got the next touchdown would win. The Freshmen straightened out their plaid skirts and fixed their bandanas, and the Juniors tightened their pigtails. They got into position, and the Center, Alex, yelled, "Set, HIKE!" and the end began.

She was right, she was left, she was... being flipped upside down? Kimiko found herself lying on her back, a result of one of the Juniors tripping her. She scrambled to her feet and found the ball, currently being released from the hands of Keiko. She sprinted as hard as she could, caught it, then tumbled into the endzone just as the buzzer rang.

"Spring! Spring! Spring! Spring! Spring! Spring!!!!!!!!!!!!" was heard throughout the field, as all of the freshmen were yelling Kimiko's nickname, which she had gotten since she almost always jumped up to catch the ball. On the sides, Carter spun around at the buzzer and kissed Tori right on the lips, a spur of the moment event that was a result of the winning game. Both of them stood blushing until John said, "Carter, stop making out with Tori and let's go celebrate!" Of course, they both turned bright pink, muttered, "Coming," and then rushed over to the team.

Kimiko was so ecstatic to have won, that she was surprised when the team picked her up to put her on their shoulders. They kept chanting, and then finally, Carter yelled (his arm now around Tori protectively of course), "PARTY AT MY HOUSE!!" Whoops and cheers were heard, and then everyone started off the field, going to get their stuff and to go to Carter's. Kimiko was put down, and just when she began to start walking to her bag, she was once again caught up in someone's arms. She spun around, and was shocked at who she saw.

"Rai," she said softly.

"Good game, Kimi," he said, a big smile on his face. Then he pulled her in closer, and kissed her before she could get away or make excuses.

"Wow," was all she could say.

"Come on Kimi," Rai said, slipping his hand into hers, silently asking if she'd be his. She responded by smiling brightly and giving his hand a soft squeeze. And then together, the walked to the stands and then drove to Carter's for the celebration.

**_Fineto!_**

A/N okay, so this totally would be awesome if this happened. MY powderpuff game is the 21st, and it's going to be AMAZING! **FRESHMEN WILL DOMINATE!!!!!!!!!!** Muahahahaha: ). Seriously, my team is awesome. My shirts are pink too! Most of the people in this story are based off of my friends I'm playing with, like Alex, and also my crazy coaches, Carter and John. John goes a little crazy with the whistle sometimes though... it's scary. We're plotting to break it. Oh, and Carter didn't really kiss Tori. He's going out with Becca for the time being. Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
